zombie_attack_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Guns
Guns '''are ranged weapons that are used in Zombie Attack. They are ranged weaponry bought from the store, which can range from a small handgun, to a large machine gun. Head shots on zombies and other monsters will cause a red, bloody explosion from the head. Guns have unlimited ammunition, which makes melee obsolete in most situations. Guns are one of the two weapons that can be used to kill zombies (enemies), the other being Knives. Learn how to use guns at the controls page. There are many of variations attached to the firearms. Mainly they are transmissions and ammunition type. '''1. Transmission variations *Semi *Semi-automatic *Automatic 2. Ammunition alternatives *Shell rounds *Pellets (shots) *Shotshell slugs *Rays List of guns in Zombie Attack Pistol * Default gun. (free) * Pistol-type weapon. Round based. * Semi-automatic (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) *Deals 17 damage per shot. Revolver * - $250 * Pistol-type weapon. Pellet based. * Semi (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) * Deals 60 damage per shot. Uzi * - $600 * Sub machine gun(SMG)-type weapon. Pellet based. * Automatic .22 cal * Deals 17 damage per shot. * [ Mini Uzi ] * Trench Shotgun * - $950 * Shotgun-type weapon. Slug based. * Semi 12-gauge slugs. * Deals 104 damage (for all slugs) * [ Winchester Model 1897 ] * M1 Garand * - $1,250 * Rifle-type weapon. Round based. * Semi-automatic .30 cal * Deals 60 damage per shot. * Type 100 * - $2,000 * SMG-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .31 cal * Deals 23 damage per shot. * M16 * - $3,000 * Carbine-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .223 cal * Deals 19 damage per shot. Sniper * - $4,000 * Sniper-type weapon. Round based. * Semi (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) * Deals 100 damage per shot. Tactical Shotgun * - $5,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. Slug based. Full Auto. * Semi-automatic 16-gauge slugs. *Deals 100 damage (for all slugs) Thompson * - $7,500 * SMG-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .45 cal * Deals 24 damage per shot. Blaster * - $8,500 * Pistol-type weapon. Ray based. * Semi-automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 62 damage per shot. Machine Gun * - $9,500 * Mountable machine gun(MG)-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .50 cal * Deals 16 damage per shot. * [ Browning M2 ] ' Cobra * - $12,500 * Sniper-type weapon. Ray based. * Semi .50 cal * Deals 150 damage per shot. * '[ Barret M82 ] ' Fiery Cannon * - $15,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. Ray based. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 180 damage per two shots Toxic * - $19,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 23 damage per shot. * Retribution Ray * - $20,000 * Ray-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 50 damage per shot. Platinum Gun * - $23,000 * Assault carbine-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 70 damage per shot. Scope Rifle * - $24,000 * Assault rifle-type weapon - can be as precise as a sniper rifle, but with slower recovery time. Full Auto. Essentially a better Platinum Gun. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 100 damage per shot. Space Gun * - $26,000 * Shotgun-ray-type weapon. * Semi-automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 20 damage per shot. Railgun * - $28,000 * Sniper-type weapon. Slower recovery compared to other snipers, but not as slow as the scope rifle. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 400 damage per bullet. Ghost * - $31,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 27 damage per shot. Alien Rifle * - $35,000 * Assault carbine-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 40 damage per shot. Ray Gun * - $38,000 * Ray-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 51 damage per shot. Annihilator * - $40,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 17 damage per shot. Biohazard * - $43,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 30 damage per shot. Venom * - $45,000 * Sniper-type weapon. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 350 damage per bullet. Golden Pistol * - $50,000 * Pistol-type weapon. * Deals 49 damage per bullet. * Semi-automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * '[ Revamped version of the Pistol. ] Rainbow Blaster * - $65,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 16 damage per shot. Hex Spitter * - $80,000 * Carbine-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 45 damage per shot. Beam Launcher * - $90,000 * Sniper-type weapon. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 315 damage per shot. Gatling Laser * - $100,000 * Gatling MG-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 25 damage per shot. Tri Laser * - $150,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. * Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 150 damage per shot. Techno Rifle * - $200,000 *Designated marksman rifle(DMR)-type weapon. *Automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) *Deals 175 damage per shot. Minigun * - $500,000(Before - $ 250,000) * Most expensive gun in the game * Gatling MG-type weapon. * Automatic 7.62 mm caliber. * Deals 26 damage per shot * . Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Browse Category:Knives Category:Melee